Been Here All Along
by paramoreeloverr
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy partner aurors. The past gone from the two, they're now friends. Harry slowly realizes he's attracted to Draco, but when Draco starts to date Calvin, a healer, Harry get's.. jealous. I suck at summeries. Rated M for a reason
1. Solving The Case Of The Missing Bodies

**Disclaimer: **Everything having to do with Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I don't own it.

**AN: **Yes, this is another one of those Harry and Draco are partner auror stories. I've never done one before, so I wanted to give it a shot. This is how the first chapter turned out. It's up to you weather or not it's good.

**Warnings: **For this chapter language. That's all. More stuff _will _come in later chapters. I'm not gonna have them going at it in the first chapter, :P Sorry. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The floor under Harrys foot gave a squeak causing him to jump back.<p>

"Keep quiet Potter. We've come too far to get caught now." Draco hissed quietly.

"Sorry." Harry spat.

"Yeah? Well just keep walking. And be on alert." Draco whispered. Harry nodded his head and kept walking foward in the dark house. Draco reached foward and grabbed Harrys arm to stop him.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"Hear what?"

"Listen." Draco said. Both Harry and Draco sucked in their breath and held it.

"Do you understand?" Came a muffeled question. Harrys eyes widened. He turned to look at Draco who had his brow furrowed.

"Where have I heard that voice?" Draco wondered outloud. Harry seemed to be thinking the same, as they both were exploring their memories of hearing that 'oh so' familiar voice.

"Let's go." Harry whispered moving foward again. Harry started to make his way down a dark hallway, with Draco right behind him.

They heard a door knob wriggling in front of them.

"Get ready." Draco said quickly. The door swung open and light flooded the hall way.

"AURORS!" A man yelled. Harry lifted his wand at the man and stupefied the man. Draco quickly cast a rope spell to make sure the man didn't get away.

Harry ran foward into the room.

"Expelliarmus!" A different man called out from across the room, the spell hitting Harry, his wand leaving his hand.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled for his partner.

"Avad-"

"STUPEFY!" Draco stunned the man, before he could AK Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said, walking over to pick his wand up.

"Be more careful next time."

"There were more in here. It wasn't just these two." Harry stated.

"I guess we'll have to find out just how many people were in here as soon as those two wake up." Draco said.

"Guess so." Harry agreed.

"Tie him up will you? I'm going to scope the rest of the place." Draco said.

"Yeah." Harry answered. He walked over to the man who had tried to kill him and casting a quick rope spell.

The man had long shaggy brown hair and a brown beard to go with it. He had a scar that ran from the top of his right eyebrow down to his cheek bone. Harry bent down to his and lifted the mans left sleeve. A long scar lined his forearm.

He was an ex-death eater.

Harry stood up and walked over to the other man they had captured and lifted his left arm sleeve. He too had a scar identical to the other mans.

Draco walked back down the hall he and Harry had just walked down.

"Lumos." Draco said holding his wand infront of him. He stepped on the creaky floorboard Harry had stepped on, and cursed himself under his breath. Draco kept walking through the small house. He turned a corner, and found himself back in the main room. He made his way over to the stairs that led up to the second floor.

He took each step carefully, afraid one of them might crack or break under him. Slowly Draco acended the stairs. Finally at the top he noticed this floor look different from the first floor. The first floor was done in all greens, silvers, and blacks. This floor was done in reds, golds, and blacks. He was instantly reminded of Slytherin and Gryffindor, but didn't let his mind linger on it.

He crept down the hall way just in case someone happened to be behind one of the doors, waiting to attack him. He secretly started to wish Harry had been up here with him. What if someone was up here and they put a silencing charm on him, then took him down? How would Harry be able to help him then?

Draco shook the thoughts from his head and turned to the door to his right. He examined the door for any names, but found none. He put his hand on the knob and turned it to open the door. The door was locked.

"Alohomora." Draco said pointing his wand at the door. It unlocked and he pushed it open. The room was decorated in white wall paper with pink and blue clouds all over the tops. They were charmed to move around the room. The room had no furniture. Draco looked around the small room, puzzeled.

He turned around and walked out of the room. He went down the hallway until he got to the next door on his left. He tested to see if the door was locked. It wasn't and it opened very easily. What was behind the door made him gasp.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled.

He could hear Harry running up the steps.

"What is it Malfoy?" Potter said breathlessly.

"I think I know what they've been doing with all of those bodies." Draco said pointing into the room.

"Holy shit." Harry said.

"Call the others." Draco said flatly.

"I have to apparate." Harry told him.

"I know just go, and be quick about it." Draco snapped.

"I- I will." Harry called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs. He quickly jolted out of the front door, and ran to the nearest apparation point.

Harry landed just outside of Kingsleys office door.

"Harry?" Kingsley questioned.

"You might want to come with me, and bring some more aurors." Harry said quickly.

"Explain to me first what is wrong." Kingsley demanded.

"The case me and Malfoy are working on."

"The one with all the missing victims?" Kingsley asked. The raven haired man shook his head.

"The victims aren't missing anymore." Harry said.

"Oh," Kingsley said standing from his desk. "Henson, Ramey, come with us!"

The two aurors paused in their places, and looked at Kingsley worriedly. Harry nodded at them and told Kingsley the location.

Draco pulled the door closed and waited for Harry to return. They had finally found the missing bodies. The only question left now was, who was behind it all? That voice he and Harry had both heard sounded all too familiar. If anything Draco had heard it daily, but he couldn't place it.

Draco jumped when he heard the cracking sound of people apparatiing. Harry sure was quick to get backup.

"This way." He heard Harry say to whoever he had gathered.

"Malfoy?" Harry called, as he headed up the steps.

"Yes Potter, I'm still here." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please show me." Kingsley said to Draco. He nodded his head and twisted the door knob to open the door.

"Dear Merlin." Ramey gasped.

Kingsley stepped foward into the room to get a closer examination. The bodies were lined up in rows. Each had a name tag next to them, and an empty glass.

"What's with the glass?" Henson asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll need them each to be checked out by healers."

"Harry, Draco, go to St. Mungos and tell them Kingsley needs the selected healers. They'll send two healers to you. You will both need to side-along them here. Understand?" Both Harry and Draco nodded fervently and left the house.

"This should be a rather fun evening, eh Potter?" Draco asked giving a small chuckle, obviously trying to sooth Harrys jumping nerves.

"O-oh, y-yeah." Harry stuttered, his voice unusually high.

"Take my hand." Draco said.

"W-what?" Harry asked.

"You twat, I'm going to apparate us to St. Mungos. Now come on." Draco said holding his hand up. Harry placed his hand on top of Dracos and held his breath. As Draco apparated them away Harrys stomach did the same flipping it always did.

When his feet were back, firmly on the ground he exhaled.

"I hate doing that." Harry said.

"Eh." Draco said. Harry was glad him and Draco had worked out their differences, and no longer were at each other throats. It made work much easier, and Draco was a pretty cool bloke. That's why Harry just smiled whenever Draco didn't make a snarky reply when he said something. Other times though, Draco could be a little cranky. Those days Harry wished him and Draco had never been paired as partners.

"Let's go." Draco said, giving Harry a tiny push foward.

"Right." Harry said walking to the front desk.

He cleared his throat, and a young woman snapped her neck up at the sound.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Er-"

"Kingsley needs the two healers he has on reserve." Draco said for Harry.

"Oh, yes, of course." The receptionist smiled at the sight of Draco. She obviously liked what she seen, because she kept sending Draco seductive looks. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Can you please, just get us the healers." Draco snapped at her.

"Oh- ye-yeah, sure." She said. Then she dissapeared.

"Get that a lot?" Harry asked.

"More than you would want to know. It's sickening really." Draco said.

"Why? I would be thinking Draco Malfoy would be happy to get it whenever." Harry said questioningly.

"Oh, really? Well for one thing shes got the wrong parts. I don't do boobs. It just doesn't appeal to me." Draco stated. Harrys mouth dropped open.

"You're, er- gay?" Harry asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Partners for a year and half, and you haven't found that out yet?" Draco asked the ex-Gryffindor.

"Partners, Malfoy. We're partners. We never just, _hang out _and talk about stuff like that. So how would I know?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Good point." Draco said. Harry nodded his head in agreement. "And don't worry Potter, you're not my type."

Harry lifted his eyebrow at the mans statement. The receptionist returned with two healers right behind her.

"Here you go." She said, motioning to the two healers.

Harry gave a nod to them, and they returned it. The healers followed Harry and Draco out of St. Mungos and into the street.

"Is he your type, Malfoy?" Harry whispered to Draco. Draco lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the question, but turned around to check out the subject.

He was tall, but not taller than Draco. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked to be about twenty. Draco turned his head back to face Harry.

"Mmhm." Draco hummed. Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Stop drooling Malfoy, it doesn't suit you."

"Oh shut up." Draco said.

"Ready to do this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You can take the guy. I want the girl." Draco said quietly, but Harry didn't listen. He went over to the girl healer and held out his arm for her. She took it without hesitation. Before apparating them away Harry gave Draco a wink, and then they were gone.

"Er- let's go, shall we?" Draco asked the healer.

"Sure thing." The healer said.

"I didn't get a chance to catch your name." Draco said quickly.

"Calvin Reeves." Calvin said. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Ah, a Malfoy." Calvin said smiling.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Draco laughed.

"Don't say that, I think the Malfoys history is quiet fascinating." Calvin said quickly.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Draco said, offering Calvin his arm. Calving smiled and placed his smooth hand on top of Dracos.

"They're right behind us. And there's two men downstairs knocked out and tied up. Should be awake soon." Harry told Kingsley as he showed the healer to the room upstairs.

"Alright, we'll take care of it. When Draco gets back the two of you can head back to the office and file this all, then head home." Kingsley said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Harry said, walking down the steps. He heard the crack outside of the house, telling him Draco was there.

Draco opened the door and motioned for Calvin to walk in.

"Take him up there." Harry told Draco. Draco nodded his head.

"Um- Draco, I know we just met and all, but would you er- would you like to maybe-"

"Yes, I'd love to. How about saturday? We can meet up somewhere." Draco said smiling brightly at Calvin.

"Alright. How about this small cafe I know in London? It's great. Julians. Ever heard of it?" Calvin asked the blond. Draco nodded his head quickly.

"In muggle London?" Draco asked.

"That's the one." Calvin confirmed.

"I absolutely _love _it there."

"Then it's a date." Calvin said smiling at Draco.

"That it is." Draco said, leading Calvin up the stairs to Kingsley.

"Thank you Draco. Harry can tell you what to do now." Kingsley said in monotone. Draco nodded and quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Now we have to go back to the office and file everything about today, then we can go home." Harry told Draco.

"Let's do this then." Draco said, rubbing his hands together and heading for the front door.

"Someone seems giddy." Harry joked, as he walked out of the front door behind Draco.

"Someone seems observant, but yes, I'm _very _giddy at the moment." Draco answered. He walked over to the same apparation point they had used earlier.

"Look, thanks for making me side-along Calvin. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be giddy right now." Draco said.

"No problem Malfoy. It's just my Gryffindor side. Helping people out is what I do. You of all people should know that." Harry teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go." Draco said, once again offering Harry his arm.

They apparated straight into their office, something Kingsley had agreed to allow. Back when they started their Auror jobs they had asked Kingsley if they could set up an apparation point that only they could use. Suprisingly Kingsley had agreed to it.

"So, what are you going to wear on your _date?_" Harry asked.

"I'm not actually sure yet. I'll let you know when I decide." Draco answered.

"Okay." Harry said, sitting down at his desk and pulling out the files for their case.

"What does Kingsley want us to write?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Just write that we found the bodies, but the suspect got away." Draco suggested.

"Alright." Harry said, picking up his quill, dipping it in the ink and writing down what Draco had just told him. He finished writing, but kept reading over stuff. He heard Draco move to sit at his own desk. His eyes drifted up from the paper to admire Draco from across the room.

Draco was a rather good looking man. Harry was dumb for never realizing it. Draco looked up, and their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Harry quickly looked back at the papers.

Draco looked at Harry in confusion trying to piece together why Harry was looking at him like that. Draco just shook the though away and focused on the matter at hand. What _was_ he going to wear on his date.

"I'm going." Harry said, standing from his desk.

"Me too." Draco said, also standing from his desk.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Where else would I be?" Draco asked.

"You don't want me to answer that." Harry said snickering. Draco rolled his eyes and put his things in his bag.

"Goodnight, Potter." Draco called as he walked out of their office.

"Goodnight, Dra- Malfoy!" Harry called back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please review to give me an idea of how this is! :)


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. This belongs to JK Rowling.

**AN: **I want to start out by saying, I am amazed at how many people added my story! I was so excited! And thank you to you amazing people who reviewed! It made my day to read those reviews! I'm sorry for the delay.. I'm used to be so good at updating regularly, but track season has started and I have practive everyday! It's rather tiring! And also I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but FF was acting up and wouldn't let me log in! :P BUT have no fear, here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy.. There are no warnings for this chapter except some language.. :)

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Potter." Draco said as he walked into the office. Harry looked up from the pile of papers resting on his desk to look at the blond.<p>

"Hullo Malfoy," Harry smiled at his partner.

"Kingsley stopped me on my way in. Said he wanted to talk to us in his office," Draco said setting down his satchel and coat. Harry nodded and stood from his cluddered desk.

"Think it's about the case?" Harry asked.

"Probably. Hopefully Calvin was able to get a diagnosis on the victims," Draco said.

"Calvin wasn't the only one working on it yesterday. So was the other healer," Harry snapped. He quickly regretted opening his mouth.

Draco sighed, "Yes, I know. I hope the _healers _were able to figure it all out."

"Well let's go find out," Harry said walking around his desk and heading toward the door.

"Potter?"

Harry stoped abruptly, and turned to Draco.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Did you get all of the filing done?" Draco asked.

"Just about. Still have to see what was wrong with the victims," Harry answered.

Draco nodded his head, and motioned for Harry to go. The two partners walked out of their office and into the crowded hallway. Both men nodding their heads as others greeted them.

"Harry!" Hermione called out from across the open area.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Harry asked the bushy haired girl as he and Draco approached her.

"Talking to Henson about your case," Hermione said, pointing to Ron and Eric Henson.

"We're headed to Kingsley now to see what was wrong with the bodies," Harry said. Draco nodded from beside him.

"Congratulations, Draco. Harry tells me you scored a date with a healer." Hermione said, blushing slgihtly.

Draco turned to Harry and lifted his eyebrows in question.

"What?" Harry said, holding his hands up defensively. Draco just shook his head.

"Thank you Granger, and more like got lucky to get that date. If it weren't for dear Potter here, I doubt it would have happened." Draco said chuckling lightly.

"Harry playing match maker? Since when?" Hermione asked, looking at the raven haired man.

"Honestly, all I did was choose to apparate with the woman healer instead of the man, and now I'm being called a match maker?" Harry asked trying his hardest to sound serious, but failed as a small smile appeared on his face. It _was _his fault Draco had a date with Calvin, so he would take some credit.

"Just another name to add to your, list of nicknames," Draco said, rolling his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go, Kingsley is waiting for us," Harry said nudging Draco with his elbow.

"Tell Ron I said I'll talk to him later," Harry told Hermione as he walked away.

"Alright," Hermione waved goodbye to him.

Harry and Draco strode over to the door of Kingsleys office, both men fidgeting with their robes. Harry reached out and gave a few solid taps on the door.

"Come in," They heard Kingsley call from the other side of the wooden door. Draco opened the door and followed Harry through, pulling the door closed behind him. "Please, sit."

Harry and Draco both sat infront of Kingsleys desk, waiting for Kingsley to tell them the news.

"Well, the victims are _alive, _just like I had thought. They were on some type of potion that drains their energy out of them, giving it to a new source," Kingsley said. "Although we still don't know what it was all being used for."

"Well didn't you question the two men we captured yesterday?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, but they knew nothing."

"Did you not use Veriteserum?" Draco questioned.

"Of course we did, Malfoy." Kinglsey answered. Draco just nodded silently, understanding that was a question he should have already known the answer to.

"Do you think that was part of a setup?" Harry asked. Kingsley shrugged.

"We never know. We just have to keep looking for suspects. Did you get any evidence on who might be behind all of this?" Kingsley asked, leaning foward and resting his elbows on his desk.

"We did hear someone talking, and the voice sounded familiar." Draco told the dark man. Kingsley studied Harry and Draco for a few moments in silence.

"You two are some of the best aurors we have on this team. I wont pester you about this case much, _if _you can get this thing solved. You know your duties." Kingsley said firmly.

Both Draco and Harry nodded their heads, and stood up from their current seats. The two men exited the the office leaving Kingsley to reading his reports.

"I'll go file that. You wouldn't mind going and getting me some coffee would you?" Harry asked Draco.

"No, I'll go grab some," Draco answered walking in the opposite directiong as Harry.

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned around to see Ron bolting toward him.

"Hey mate," Harry chuckled as the red head was breathing heavily.

"Heard about your case, that some wacked up stuff."

"I know. Did Henson tell you everything? As in the victims energy was sucked out of them and transferred to somewhere new?" Harry asked his best mate. Ron nodded his head quickly.

"He did, I just want to know who did it and why," Ron said, as he and Harry headed toward Harrys office.

"Us too," Harry chortled.

"Gin was asking about you yesterday," Ron said. "She wanted to know how you were doing, if you were seeing anyone, same old same old."

"Well, what did you tell her?" Harry asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

Harry and Ginny had broken up two weeks or so after the war had ended. Between Ginny worrying about going back to school, and grieving over Fred dying, they realized they could no longer stay in a relationship together. And to top that all off, Harry was already losing his connection with Ginny. Before Harry had to face Voldemort he did some serious thinking, and he decided he would never be able to look at Ginny romantically. _Ever. _She was just family to him. A little sister to keep an eye on. Not a girlfriend turn to a fiance, then become the mother of his children. He just couldn't see it.

"I told her you were fine, and you weren't seeing anyone currently." Ron told his friend.

"Thanks mate," Harry said, clapping his hand on the red heads shoulder. Ron just shrugged.

Harry walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He picked up a stack of papers and moved them to the far end of the desk.

"Hermione needs to come organize for you," Ron said, looking over all of the files, and papers Harry had piled around his desk.

"Tell me about it," Harry said chuckling.

"Ron,"

"Speak of the devil," Ron said grinning, and turning to his fiance. "Yes, 'Mione?"

"I was looking for you is all," Hermione said smiling at the blushing red head.

"Oh, well Harry needs some er, help over here," Ron said motioning toward the disasterous desk.

"Dear Merlin, Harry. How do you manage?" Hermione asked, moving foward into the office.

"Hey! I'm organized!" Harry defended himself.

"On what planet?" Ron laughed. Harry shot his friend a look.

"Mine," Harry answered under his breath.

"Well I have no time to help you now, I have to go," Hermione said turning to leave.

"Where?" Ron asked her.

"I have to go Obliviate a group of muggles," Hermione answered.

"Oh," Ron sighed. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch?" He asked her hopefully.

"Yes, dear. I haven't forgotten." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She walked back toward Ron, lifted up on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed a deep red.

"B- bye." Ron studdered. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Hello Draco," Harry could hear Hermione greeting the blond just outside the door.

"Granger," Draco replied, walking into his and Harrys office. He walked over to Harrys desk and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Weasley, if I had known you were here, I would have gotten you a coffee." Draco said walking over to his own desk.

"It's alright, I was just about to leave," Ron assured the blond.

"I'll see you tonight Harry, atleast I think I will. Are you still coming for dinner?" Ron asked.

"I don't see why not," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, then I'll let you get back to your work then," Ron said walking toward the door.

"Bye Ron," Harry called.

"Bye mate," Ron replied over his shoulder.

"File it?" Draco asked Harry.

"Nope. Ron distracted me," Harry sighed.

"Ah, in love with your best friend Potter?" Draco joked. Harry shot Draco a look.

"Me, and Ron? Have you completely lost it Malfoy? That would be like incest. Ron is family to me, and er- I'm not quiet sure I swing that way." Harry said.

"Not quiet sure? I think you do, but you're just to scared to admit it," Draco pushed.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm into girls," Harry said, looking back down at the papers he was supposed to be filling out. He picked up his quill out of the ink cup and started to write down the information Kingsley had told them.

"Really?" Draco said in total disbelief.

"Yes."

"Well, then, who does the all might im-into-women savior fancy?" Draco asked the raven haired man.

"Uh- noone at the moment," Harry said quickly.

"What ever you say Potter," Draco said shaking his head, and smiling.

"So, you nervous about tomorrow?" Harry asked, looking up from the papers once again distracted.

Draco sat down at his desk. "Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yes Potter, sure." Draco said sorting through his own papers and files.

"Okay then. Did you decide on what you would wear?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him from across the small room.

"Yep," Draco answered with a smile, Harry returned it. "You should come over an check it out."

"I just might do that," Harry said sarcastically.

"Glad to know you care." Draco returned the sarcasm.

"My pleasure," Harry chuckled. He bent his neck back over to start his work again.

"I'm sure it is," Draco joked. Harry rolled his eyes, then picked up the coffee Draco had brought him. Unfortunately for Harry, he grasped the styrofoam cup al little too hard and the warm coffee over his desk and himself.

"Oh shit!" Harry yelled taking off his blazer, and attempting to clean the rapidly spreading coffee.

"Let me help you!" Draco said, striding over to Harrys desk and casting a drying charm on the papers.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

"I'll be right back." Draco said leacing the the office room, and returning a few seconds later with a handful of paper towels. He walked over to Harry and tore one of the brown paper towels and started to dab Harrys shirt.

"Why don't you just use a cleaning and drying spell?" Harry asked.

"Because drying spells don't work well on clothes. I learned that the hard way in fourth year." Draco said laughing lightly.

"Oh," was all Harry said.

"Here, let me see this," Draco said unbuttoning Harrys shirt.

"What are you doing!" Harry jumped back from the blondes hands.

"Calm down Potter. Just trying to help you." Draco said, reaching foward and grabbing Harry shirt and continuing to unbutton it. Dracos hand coming in contact with Harry now revealed chest.

"I'll do it." Harry said quickly and then took the shirt off the rest of the way. Draco just sat there and watched him completely confused.

"Alright," Draco said. Harry shoved the shirt in Dracos arm then stood quickly.

"I have to er- use the loo." Harry said walking to leave the room. On his way out many people called to him and asked why he was shirtless. Harry just pretended not to hear, and walked the rest of the way to the restroom.

Once he was behind the doors he went over to the sinks and turned one on.

When Draco touched him he thought he would have lost his mind. The way the pale hand were already taunting him, accidently touching him was even worse. And that's all it was, an _accident._ Why did Harry act that way? He didn't know. He took a handful of water and splashed it on his face. He had to pull himself together.

It wasn't until he was about to leave Harry noticed the tight strain he felt in his southern regions. He looked down.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry said aloud. He was aroused over a bloke. Who happened to be, Draco sodding Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for any mistakes, or if something just isn't right! Correct me, or leave me a review if you want! I wouldn't mind that! I'm an author, I love reading what you think. :D Until soon I hope! Paramoreeloverr.


End file.
